Dragonica Wiki
Current Logo Original Logo Welcome to the Dragon Saga Wiki! Don't know what Dragonica is? Check out the Dragon Saga page to see what this wiki is about! Dragon Saga is live! Visit the official server, PlayDragonSaga.com for weekly updates, new items, new events and new friends! ---- Join the DGNwiki IRC channel! IRC link ;2018/Dragon Saga announces the FINAL episode of Arcadia! :Gravity interactive announces "Arcadia Episode III" expansion! Arcadia is under siege! An unknown dragon, with power that rivals Elga has revealed itself! What does Destiny hold for you? ; ;2017/Dragon Saga releases the next episode of Arcadia! :Gravity interactive announces "Arcadia Episode II" expansion! The city of Arcadia is under threat from a mysterious enemy! Discover hidden dungeons and defeat powerful elementals, dragons, and monsters while crafting powerful elemental weapons and armors ; ;2017/Dragon Saga releases the most ambitious expansion yet! :Gravity interactive announces "Arcadia Episode I" expansion! Visit a whole new realm and discover the floating city of Arcadia! : ;2013/Dragon Saga releases a new expansion! :Gravity interactive announces "Galaxia" expansion! Experience a new Dragon Saga! Craft epic weapons and raise powerful pets to help put the Zodiac Sanctuaries back in order! : ;2012/Dragon Saga releases a new expansion! :Gravity interactive announces "Worlds Collide" expansion! The world of Ragnarok Online has collided with Dragon Saga! : ;2011/Dragon Saga releases a new expansion! :Gravity interactive announces "Elga Unleashed" expansion which includes new player race, Dragonkin as well as 8 new classes! : ;2010/Dragonica is renamed Dragon Saga and releases with a new expansion! :Gravity interactive announces "Kyros Unleashed" expansion! :;September 09, 2009/European Dragonica announces first expansion :gPotato Europe announces "Tales of the Damned" expansion! ;August 28, 2009/European Dragonica adds Kundara content update :gPotato Europe's Dragonica adds Kundara content update! ;June 10, 2009/European Dragonica service goes live :gPotato Europe's European versions of Dragonica have gone live in three languages:English, French and German. ;June 04, 2009/SEA Dragonica opens OBT :IAH's Dragonica has begun OBT! ;May 22, 2009/European OBT announced: June 10 :gPotato Europe has announced the Open Beta dates for the European English, German and French versions of Dragonica. ;May 6, 2009/European CBT Dates announced: May 13-22 :gPotato Europe has announced the CBT dates for the English, German and French CBT. ;April 15, 2009/ China and SEA CBT date announced! :"IAH dual-world English and Chinese Dragonica CBT slated for 7th May 2009!" ;March 19, 2009/European CBT Pre-registration begins :gPotato Europe has opened pre-registration for the English, German and French CBT. ;February 16, 2009/European Registration is now open! :Registration for the European versions of Dragonica is now open. ;February 15, 2009/You can register for the pre-Closed Beta test! :Register before the 19th (12pm GMT +8 Thur) to play during the next phase! ;July 1, 2008/You can register for the Alpha test! :Come and register now! Join the Dragonica family! ;July 1, 2008/Visit Kaye's Blog! :Visit the Community Manager's Blog for constant updates about the game! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. NewPages lnSdsOqC4Pg fFKrxxZhBBw Gravity Interactive Play Dragon Saga English Forums May 21st, 2013 – Tythesly joins Kroova and Antebellum as a sysop of the Dragonica Wikia. : Let's get this wikia back on track shall we! :D April 19th, 2009 – Antebellum joins Kroova as a sysop of the Dragonica Wikia. : I'll be constantly updating the Wikia! February 15th, 2009 – Dragonica Wiki is official announced on the forums. :Please come, join, and help out as CBT comes closer! June 29th, 2008 – Dragonica Wiki begins! :As the wiki has just begun, there's lots of stuff to do. Help out by adding content to... anything! __NOEDITSECTION__ de: ru: Newpages